


Horror Show

by bittertrees



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy and the Dark Revival Spoilers, Bendy and the Dark Revivial, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Dark Revival, It'll all get proven wrong later but this was fun!, Other, Though very minor, Yes I know we know nothing on the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittertrees/pseuds/bittertrees
Summary: **Bendy and the Dark Revival**He was her guide whether she liked it or not. He was going to get her to that machine so she could be normal again. So she could be AUDREY again. But until they got there, she just had to deal with his occasional singing and his constant dodging of questions.Great.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Horror Show

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the tags, I know the game isn't out yet and all we have are vague ideas and character designs. But after drawing the one picture below this idea just hit me like a brick wall. It'll get proven wrong lore wise once the game comes out, and that's okay! But for now, have this little AU of sorts.

...

He was humming that stupid tune again. The song that she barely knew the words to since he would only sing it in bits and pieces in that stupid _ sing-songy _ voice. He’d done it the first time they’d met! Popping out from behind a desk and nearly scaring her half to death. Claiming she was going to do whatever he asked and how fun it would be. Despite the fact her still presumably present heart had been beating a mile a minute - it was hard to take him seriously even then.

Who the Hell just sprang out into random song?

Toons. Toons did.

And he was the only one that resembled one of the old classics that had been on the posters. Sure, there were some differences. The dapper clothes for one. As well as the few cracks that lined the right side of his face. But for all intents and purposes, he was...Bendy. He’d even introduced himself as such! But Audrey had a feeling there was more to the script. More to that studio that had changed her. There had to be after all.

Oh, how could a simple scavenging job have gone so wrong?

“You back there mopin’ again, sunshine?”

She perked up at the sound of that irritating and nasally voice. Her frown morphing into the start of a scowl. If he had a neck, she might have strangled him by now. Just to see if she could damage his toonish vocal chords and give herself more than five minutes of silence. The scary creaking that came from the rotting floorboards as well as the occasional random moans were of more comfort than _ him _.

So she thought in that moment. If his silence became a reality she’d probably want his incessant talking back. Despite how annoying he was, he at least gave her company. Someone to cling to and guide her. To possibly give her a way out of that accursed studio.

“I’m not moping. I’m just...thinking.”

“About what?”

“I don’t see how it’s any of your business.”

Bendy rolled his eyes at that. He did that whenever she refused to give him an answer. She honestly wasn’t sure why he wanted to know so much about her. Perhaps because she was different than the rest of the things that supposedly stalked those old studio halls? She’d seen the creatures made of ink that dragged themselves across the floor. She’d seen the bony-like creatures that just stood around and cried. And she certainly wasn’t like any of them.

Her eyes were glowing yellow, sure. Half of her body was looking to be consumed by ink as well. But in her little of experience, none of those other inky beings had the yellow swirl on their hand. None of them still spoke coherently save for moans and cries. And though she was obviously different in some way from them all...she feared that one day she may become just like them.

She **HAD** to get out of there.

“Are we almost to that machine?” Audrey tried to change the subject. Luckily, Bendy played along and gave a shake of his head. Audrey just sighed in turn.

“What, you think it’s that simple, sunshine? Nah, it doesn't work that way around here. You don’t just say you’re goin’ somewhere and stroll on up to it.”

That caused room for concern. And a bit of curiosity “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean this ain’t your natural studio. As you may have noticed.” He was walking backwards now so that he could face her. That large grin on his face. He almost looked smug. Did those old cartoons have the ability to make their characters look that way?

“No kidding. I’m used to seeing demonic looking nonsense in garbage dumps like these. But not monsters.”

“Hey! That’s my home you’re talkin’ about there!” Now he looked offended. It was almost _ cute _ in a toonish sort of way. It was at least enough to make Audrey smirk. Was she annoying him now with a simple statement alone? Good.

“Regardless of how run down this place is. What else did you mean about it not being natural?”

“I mean it moves.”

That caused the woman to stop dead in her tracks. Golden eyes widening as she processed the others words. It...moved? ** _MOVED?_ ** Is that why when she’d first arrived she couldn’t make heads or tails of the layout. As if she always felt as if she were making wrong turns even when she tried to go back the way she’d came. Why she hadn’t even been able to find the **EXIT** until that giant, beefy ink thing came and-

“I can tell this is a lot for those cogwheels in your brain to process.” Bendy laughed, turning the tables back to him being the annoyance on her “This place is always shiftin’ itself. If you haven’t been here for as long as I have, it gets hard to navigate. Probably why you got lost.”

Audrey shook her head “But how can it do that? Buildings don’t just rearrange themselves on a whim!”

“Because it’s in the script, sunshine.” He responded with that overused smirk “And if a room isn’t where old Joey wants it to be, he’ll put it there. For plot purposes.”

The revelation gave her a headache. Not only were there inky creatures running amok, but the building **MOVED**. Actively rearranged itself. And all on the whim of some old washed up business man who she could only assume was on his death bed by now. How in the world was he able to flip around his studio like that? How had he even been able to cause the mess that was the place now? She had half a mind to ask Bendy, but figured that was a headache for another time. Instead putting her foot to wooden boards and continuing to walk. Bendy made quick work of trying to get back in front of her. God forbid he not be the lead.

“I’ll get you there. Eventually.” He tried to reassure her. Which would have been sweet at any other moment in time “But you gotta let me work with this place. Even if I’ve been here for...well for awhile...you still gotta use some _ finesse _ to get around.”

“I just want to get to that machine and reverse whatever its done to me.”

Bendy quirked a toonish brow at that “What makes you think-”

The pair were frozen in their tracks as they heard a hefty creaking sound from up ahead. As if a board were being pushed to its limits from the footstep that had pressed down on it. Audrey felt her heart stop as the slightest glimpse of a tall and pointy headed shadow crossed her line of sight. A shadow that soon became a physical being as it turned the corner down the hall and inclined its head towards them.

“Run. Run!” Audrey shouted before immediately turning around. She’d seen one of those miracle stations not too far back! Those creepy things for some reason ignored her as soon as she threw herself into one.

“What? Nah, I ain’t runnin’. He’s after you. Not me. Aren’t you, big guy!”

Bendy laughed from his spot in the middle of the hallway. Audrey glanced back and saw the inky monstrosity start to break out into a sprint. Its head had been looking in her direction at first. But now it looked as if its inky sights were set on the closer being - Bendy.

“Ha…ha. Uh, big guy?” The toon called down the hallway as realization hit. Audrey let out a shout and quickly turned herself around. Scooping Bendy up with her right arm before turning around and just barely avoiding the swiping hand of the bigger demon. She practically felt the things clawed fingers graze the back of her neck! Audrey didn’t stick around any longer than she needed to after that. Gaining some footing and sprinting back down the hall with a fussy toon tucked under her arm.

She didn’t hear a word of Bendy’s complaints. Her focus on the heavy footsteps that were nearly right behind her. Her own heavy breathing filled her ears as she ran more in that moment than she ever did in her entire life. Making her way around two corners before the safety of the miracle station entered her vision. And bless whatever Lord was listening - it was already open! Audrey practically threw herself and Bendy into it before slamming the door. 

“I...hate...this place…” She uttered out through strained breaths. Bendy had wiggled himself out of her grasp by that point. His back pressed up against the door to the miracle station - trying to obviously put as much distance as possible between him and her.

“Are you **CRAZY?!** You coulda sent me to Hell and back with that touch of yours!” He practically wailed. Audrey rolled her eyes in response. Though she wasn’t sure how well that came across seeing as her eyes were just solid yellow.

“Relax. I touched you with my right hand. That doesn’t kill things like you. Least not yet. And besides, I’m...able to control it a lot better now.”

“No you ain’t!”

Yeah. Just call her out right there, Bendy. He was right though. Despite her belief that she could _ evaporate _ the ink beings at will - she couldn’t. It was still an involuntary thing that happened when she so much as poked them with her left hand. And damn did that make her cautious as all Hell. Especially around Bendy. She didn’t need her only guide turning to an inky puddle because she accidentally pat him on the back. 

“Just be quiet. I don’t want that thing finding us.”

“Oh please! He isn’t stupid. The big guy knows we’re in here.” Bendy argued.

Audrey looked through the small slit of the miracle station door. Sure enough, the inky monstrosity was standing there. Seemingly staring at the box they were hidden in. It caused Audrey’s heart to practically jump into her throat. Having to wonder if the thing would just rip off the door by its hinges and make her into a puddle of gore and ink on the floor. It was clear it wasn’t like the others after all. That one time in the beginning when her left hand had grazed it...it hadn’t even reacted.

“Please, go away…” She whispered, clutching her hands tight against one another and practically digging rents into her _ skin _ with the few nails she had left “Please.”

The inky monstrosity continued to stand and stare for what felt like hours. At one point it raised a hand towards the station before a sound off in the distance caught its attention. Audrey just barely heard the sound of a woman shouting. Wait...a woman? No, no it was probably just one of those bony things crying out again. Though no matter what it was, it caught the monster’s attention. The thing turned away and slunk off toward the sound. But Audrey dare not leave the miracle station until the darkness that accompanied the monster left the walls. Only then did she let out a sigh of relief.

“Its gone.”

“**HE**.”

“**IT**.”

Bendy looked hurt by that. And Audrey wouldn’t lie, it did make her feel a little guilty “Look, I’m sorry. It...he...just scares me is all.”

“Nah, it’s not that. Call him whatever you want.” The toon sighed, opening the door to the station and falling out of it onto the floor. He didn’t look as if he were hurt but Audrey winced for him all the same “That big lug. He was comin’ to get me. **ME!** And after all we’ve been through.”

Audrey stepped out of the station and couldn’t help but to frown. Kneeling down next to the other and contemplating whether to comfort him with a pat on the shoulder. In the end she decided against it, not wanting to startle him with her _ cursed _ touch “Maybe it...he wasn’t coming after you. Maybe I just read him wrong.”

Bendy shook his head “Nah. He was coming for me. I saw it in his ink. He was **TICKED**. And at me! Of all people! That lug and I have history. He’s never tried to stomp me into the ground before and yet now look at him! He came at me like I was waving a red flag in front of his bull headed face!”

She could tell the whole thing was distressing to the other. And though he was a raging annoyance, she still couldn’t help but feel bad for him. Trying to think of what she could do to help raise his spirits and keep them going. Only one thing came to mind and she honestly wasn’t sure if it would work. But in the end she started to hum that little tune that Bendy was akin to. The notes were **WAY** off key and she honestly forgot parts of it. But she liked to think it was good enough to get across just what it was.

Bendy glanced up halfway between her humming. His frown slowly morphing into a small smile “Hey! My song starting to get to your liking, sunshine?”

“Ha! Fat chance.” She responded with a smirk of her own and a shake of her head “But it got you to smile again didn’t it?”

The toon chuckled at that. Finally pushing himself up and coming to stand. He seemed to hesitate before giving Audrey a light _ punch _ on her right arm “I knew I stuck around with you for a reason.” His grin grew wider before he broke out into that _ sing-songy _ voice “There’s a debt to pay. You’ll do.”

Once again Audrey rolled her eyes and gave the toon a light shove. Bendy only laughed in response rather than yell out in fear of her touch. Progress. They were getting there. An unlikely duo they were, sure. But eh, maybe some weird sort of friendship was there.

“All right! No more mopin’ around. I keep doin’ that and I’ll end up like you!” He teased “Who needs that big lug anyway? He’s probably just cranky from his nap.”

Audrey didn’t know what that meant, but she didn’t dare ask for him to elaborate. She didn’t want him falling back into that depressive sort of state. Especially seeing as she didn’t know if mere humming would bring him out of it again. So instead, the pair trekked along in silence. At least for a few minutes. At most eight minutes. But for once it wasn’t Bendy who broke it - it was Audrey.

A sharp gasp escaped her as they entered a wide room. Bendy nearly jumped out of his ink, the toon looking around for danger and looking confused when he didn’t see any. Audrey’s face meanwhile lit up like a tree on Christmas. The woman rushing forward toward a dusty old projector in the corner of the room. 

“What? You getting excited over that busted thing?” Bendy spoke up, making his way to follow Audrey over.

“Are you kidding me? Do you know how much parts for these sorts of things go for? Old men refuse to get rid of their classic projectors and are always scoping out the flea markets for spare parts to fix theirs. This thing could make me a killing!” Audrey proclaimed, making a slight groaning sound as she tried to pick the clunky object up.

“What are you doin’?”

“Taking it with us of course!”

“You really gonna lug that thing around if we have to run again?”

Oh. That gave Audrey a moment of pause. She was already struggling to carry the thing as it was. Her eager smile from before dropping into a frown. She was soon putting the projector back on the table. Letting out a soft sigh as she mourned her lost funds. Why couldn’t it have been a normal studio she raided? Why did Joey Drew Studios have to be so...weird? To put it in lighter terms.

“So is this your...thing?”

“My thing?” Audrey glanced down at the other with a confused expression.

“Yeah. To take garbage.”

“Garbage? Didn’t you hear me? This could get me a killing at the market. You’d be surprised what old men are willing to pay for so long as they don’t have to buy some _ new fangled machine _. Their words not mine.”

Bendy shook his head “If you say so. In my opinion, those projectors are nothin’ but trouble. Wait till we’re walkin’ and one just turns on randomly. At first it’s scary but then it just gets annoyin’.”

“Kinda like you.”

Bendy feigned offense at that. Letting out a soft gasp and putting a hand to his chest “Sunshine! I thought what we had was special!”

The pair chuckled at that. Audrey took one last longing glance at the projector. Hoping that perhaps once they reached the ink machine and she was back to normal that she could snatch one up and take it with. Ah, such dreams. But honestly once everything was fixed she’d probably want nothing more than to get the Hell out of there. 

But nonetheless, Audrey fished around in her trouser pocket and pulled out the small tape recorder she’d been carrying around. She had always kept one close by when scavenging. It helped to keep inventory. And perhaps, if she had the guts to stick around even when she was fixed, she’d want to remember what she’d found and go back for it. Especially when it was something rare like an old projector!

“What’s that?” Bendy asked before Audrey could speak into it.

“My tape recorder. I’m keeping stock.”

“That’s no tape recorder.” The toon responded with a shake of his head.

Audrey quirked a brow. Looking to her recorder than back to him “Yes it is.”

“Nah, nah. I can show you a real one. I got one I like to keep with me.” Bendy stated before he started to stretch. Upon seeing the questioning look on Audrey’s face, he spoke again “Ever hear of hammerspace?”

“Of what?”

“Hammerspace! It’s where we toons keep items and what not! Where did you think the stuff we pull from behind our backs comes from?”

Now Audrey looked more intrigued than confused “You can do that?”

“Course I can! You’ll be able to do it to when- Well. Just give it time and watch the master at work. Just let me finish my stretches. Pulling something from thin air isn’t as easy here as it is on the moving pictures.”

Now she was back to being confused. **SHE’D** be able to do it too? And when she’d be able to do it...he hadn’t said. Bendy had cut himself off. Almost as if he had caught himself from letting it slip from his lips. Audrey had half a mind to question his meaning until Bendy let out a loud ** _AHA_ ** and pulled an old looking audio player out from behind his back. Audrey’s questions immediately took a seat in the back of her mind as she marveled at the object.

“That’s something else I can use to sell for parts! And much easier to carry around.” She stated as she reached for it. Bendy immediately pulled the object out of her reach.

“Nah, sunshine! This isn’t for sellin’! This is **MY** keepsake. Got it?”

As much as it hurt to give up yet another cash cow, Audrey nodded with a sigh. She couldn’t take away something that was important to the other. Bendy could no doubt easily see the disappointment on her face. The toon shaking his head and trying to reassure her “This place is littered with these things. I’m sure we can find you one to keep around. Wait till we get to the music department! Man the ones there are absolutely nutty!”

She wanted to question why they would go to the music department. Unless that was a place they had to cut through to get to the ink machine. But she didn’t have time to voice her question as Bendy held out his audio player again and hit the play button. A soft voice filling the room and drawing in Audrey’s attention.

_ “Only two weeks into this company-” _

_ “Joey is a man of ideas-” _

_ “Instead I give, and he takes-” _

_ “Haven’t seen Linda for days now-” _

_ “Just keep drawing Henry-” _

A few more words before the audio player finished with a _ click _ . Audrey’s curiosity from before had long faded. A frown now marked her face. Meanwhile Bendy was smiling from metaphorical ear to metaphorical ear. Holding tightly onto his prize “I don’t know what it is about that guy, but **MAN**, he has a soothing sort of voice.”

Audrey looked down at the audio player. There was a piece of yellowing paper taped to the top of it. She was just barely able to read out the name _ Henry Stein _. And the man had referred to himself as Henry in the tape as well. That caused her frown to deepen even more. Bendy caught onto this as his own smile started to turn upside down.

“Hey, what’s wrong, sunshine? I didn’t show you this so you could go back to mopin’. I told you we’d find you one to keep.”

“It’s not that.” She assured him before looking into the toon’s eyes. She had to wonder “Are you Henry?”

He looked taken aback by that question. His grip on the audio player seeming to tighten “What? No! I told you, I’m **BENDY**. Did you hit your head without me noticin’?”

Was he lying? Or didn’t he remember? He honestly looked distressed by the question. And she couldn’t catch any trace of him lying about who he was. Though, she’d never really been a good judge of that. 

“When we first met. Besides that stupid song-”

“**GREAT** song.”

“You almost called yourself Henry.”

She remembered him stuttering over it. How contemplative he looked before he had uttered out the name _ Bendy _. As if he hadn’t been sure himself as if it were his name. She hadn’t thought much on it at the time. Mainly because she’d been so startled and confused. But now that she’d gotten to know him. Now that she’d heard that tape…

“And you like that tape. You carry it around everywhere because it’s you.”

Bendy shook his head and held up the audio player. No doubt he would have been shoving it in her face if he could reach “Can’t you read, sunshine? It says **STEIN** on it. Not Hen...not that other thing.”

She didn’t miss how he actively tried to avoid saying _ Henry _. She didn’t miss the strain that came across his face either. As if he truly couldn’t get the name out. As if his mind and body were trying to redirect him elsewhere. And it seemed as if it was continuing to do so. Immediately the irritation on the toon’s face disappeared and he was smiling again. Putting his audio player behind his back and presumably sending it back into hammerspace “What were we talkin’ about again?”

Audrey didn’t know what to say. Had he truly forgotten or was he just pretending to? Regardless of what the truth was, she didn’t think she’d get anything further out of him. No matter how much she pushed the subject. And in the end, whether her working _ theory _ was true or not, she didn’t want to push the toon away. Eventually the truth would come out...right?

“Nothing. We weren’t talking about anything.”

“Then let's get a move on!” Bendy declared before making his way out of the room and into the next hallway. Audrey lagged behind at first. The scene from before still playing in her head, though she knew it was better to just move on. She was only drawn out of her thoughts when she nearly tripped over Bendy. The other having stopped suddenly in the middle of the hallway. 

Audrey glanced up and prepared to come face to face with that inky monstrosity again. But instead she was only met with an empty hallway. And two shadows at the far end. Ones that she couldn’t quite make out. Did one of them have floppy ears? Did the other have horns? Audrey squinted to get a better look but soon Bendy was pushing at her legs and trying to get her to turn around.

“What are you doing?” 

“Quiet! They might hear you!” Bendy whispered as he continued to push. Eventually Audrey took a few steps back, but didn’t go any further even as the toon went back to trying to shove her.

“They? Who are they? Stop pushing me!”

“Then move!” He shouted before wincing at his own volume. Glancing over his shoulder in the direction of the two shadows. Audrey thought she heard a woman’s voice say:

_ “What was that?” _

That woman’s voice...it was the same as the one she’d heard shouting earlier. When hiding in the miracle station. It prompted her to take a step forward, but Bendy tried to shove her back “No! No you can’t go near them! They are bad news, I tell you. **BAD** news! Come on we gotta hide you!”

“But-”

“Go!” The urgency in his tone had her frowning. She wanted to question him further but even from a distance she could tell the footsteps of the shadows were getting closer and would soon round the corner towards them. So Audrey promptly turned around and allowed Bendy to lead her toward a nearby miracle station. Opening the door and ushering her inside.

“What about you?” She asked when he didn’t join her in the box. The toon shutting the door right in her face.

“I...got somethin’ to do. You just stay in there and don’t come out till I come back. Got it?”

“But-”

“**GOT. IT?** I will tell you what to do-”

Audrey let out a sigh. The toon just wasn’t going to listen nor answer her questions until those two strangers were gone. And in that moment there was no point in arguing “And I will get it done. Got it.”

With the confirmation, Bendy glanced in the direction they’d come from before going the opposite way. Leaving Audrey to stand in the miracle station and simply wait. Though she wasn’t frightened by those shadows, she still felt her heart rate start to pick up when she heard the approaching footsteps. She chalked it up to anticipation over who they were and what she would see. And when they finally passed the station, she found herself becoming...underwhelmed.

“I swear I heard him down this way.” The woman spoke up. Least...Audrey thought it was a woman. A...toonish woman? Looking closely she sort of resembled that angel looking character on the posters. Annie? Angela? **ALICE!** Alice. That was it. Though she was missing the halo and was that a sword she was carrying?

The other figure just gave a gruff huff. He looked like that wolf on the posters. Only he looked much meaner than the one she’d seen in the old cartoons. What was his name? Papa? No...no it was Bork. No! Boris! Yeah that was it!

Alice and Boris.

She wasn’t sure why she was even slightly surprised to see them. After all, Bendy was a _ living _ and _ breathing _ toon based off a cartoon from the thirties. And with how that old studio seemed to be it wasn’t too far fetched to come across things based off the other characters. At least they weren’t ugly and mangled messes like that Butcher Gang.

“He has to be close. Why does he keep running?”

He? Were they talking about Bendy? Why were they looking for him? Audrey had half a mind to jump out and ask them. Her hand even reached up for the station door’s handle. But immediately she pulled back. She’d told Bendy she would stay where she was. That she wouldn’t move until he came back. She’d already caused him enough distress earlier, she couldn’t give him more.

“Maybe-” The angel and wolf pair turned their attention to a loud sound that came from down the hall. From the way that Bendy had gone. Was he causing a distraction or had he done that by accident? The pair of toons she was watching immediately starting to run in that direction.

“Hey!” She heard the angel shout “Come back! Hey! He-”

Audrey didn’t catch anything else after that. The angel’s voice and the pairs footsteps fading away. She hoped Bendy would come back soon. Keeping her word on staying in the station until he returned. But after counting to one hundred for the fifth time, she grew impatient. And worried.

“Bendy?” She whispered out, but remained in the box “Hey, Bendy. Are you out there?”

No response. She wasn’t expecting one. So she spoke a little louder “Bendy!” Still nothing. And she sure as Hell wasn’t going to shout what with those other toons nearby. They hadn’t looked threatening but if Bendy didn’t want anything to do with them, neither did she. Eventually she had to make a move. She gave the devil toon another chance by counting to one hundred. But when he still hadn’t returned, Audrey left the box.

She was slow in her movements. Steadily opening the door so it would make the least amount of sound as possible. Peeking around the door and glancing around for signs of anyone. She was only met with a silent and empty hallway. Being alone again...it was rather frightening. She had to find Bendy.

“Bendy.” She called out softly. She prayed that pair of other toons weren’t nearby as she started to head down the hallway they had. Peeking around every corner just to be safe “Bendy!”

The longer he was gone, the more she started to get worried. Had those others gotten him? Had that inky monstrosity wrapped it’s claws around him? Audrey felt herself growing tense and desperate. Soon racing down the halls and busting into rooms. Finally just yelling out “** _BEN-_ **”

“Quit all that racket you’re making!”

She whirled around at the sound of his voice. Relief going through her body like waves. She didn’t even hear his words as he no doubt scolded her. Instead running towards him and giving him a one armed hug with her right arm. Keeping her left as far away as possible. She wasn’t going to lose him again due to carelessness.

“Whoa, whoa. Sunshine. Calm down.” Bendy responded by giving her a pat on the back. His voice shifting into that _ sing-songy _ one “Thought you’d seen the last of me?” Then back to his normal tone “I’m here and there and everywhere, sunshine! I ain’t goin’ anywhere.”

“I thought they got you!” She responded, pulling back and holding the toon at arms length “Who were they anyway? They didn’t look like a threat.”

“Nah. Don’t let that angel’s face fool you.” He responded with a shake of his head, shrugging her hand off his shoulder “They may look harmless, but they ain’t. They’ve been hounding me forever now. I don’t want them comin’ after you.”

That was rather sweet. And she couldn’t help but to smile “Don’t ever walk away from me again, got it?” 

“What?” Bendy quirked a brow upward “**YOU** givin’ me orders now? Whose runnin’ this show here?”

“Both of us are now. You’re keeping me safe and it looks like I might need to keep you safe as well.” Audrey responded and flexed her left arm. _ Her power move _. Yeah, that had a nice ring to it. Bendy rolled his eyes in response.

“Oh please. You’ll see one of those ugly butcher mugs and come cryin’ to me to save you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Audrey chuckled before standing up. Soon taking Bendy’s left hand into her right. He glanced at her questioningly “So that you don’t run off again and nearly give me a heart attack.”

“Fair enough.” Bendy smirked at her before the pair started to walk hand in hand. And in time they both started to hum a familiar tune. One that some would say was akin to a horror show.


End file.
